iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Baelon Rogare
Biography Baelon was born in the year 260 AC, as the first child born in a set of triplets, to Lysaro and Johanna Rogare. Being the first born out of the three triplets, Baelon was exceptionally lucky. Since he was a young child, he took great interest in books of all natures; quickly grasping onto foreign concepts. He learned about religion, proper manners, and being the son of Lysaro; finances. Living in such a household as his own, Baelon had to adapt. He couldn’t afford to be slow, so he simply wasn’t. He didn’t like the Game as much as some others, but he caught on and joined in if only to assist his father where he could. When Maegor Targaryen was overheard claiming that Lys would be Maekar’s, Lysaro quickly pleaded for the Iron Throne’s help. Baelon knew it was a necessity, but detested the situation nonetheless. He had no love for war, and couldn’t help but think of the many lives that would surely be lost. Despite not being too young to fight, Baelon chose to sit back in Lys and continue his studies. Lysaro wouldn’t have Baelon die on him, either, so he got off scott-free in that regard. When the war was over, Baelon wasn’t happy with the result. Yes, Lys wasn’t under Maekar’s control, but at what cost? Years had passed, and Baelon had thought that Lys’ troubles were over, but after Maekar Targaryen had died and Vogan had taken over the Daughters, Lysaro swore fealty to him in search of power. They would be stuck between Vogan and a hard place, being the Iron Throne. In Lys itself, a coup took place, forcing many nobles on the run. One of these nobles, Taelar Sathmantes, returned to the city with a force of 17,000 Volantene fighters; hoping to attack the city. Such an act has not set well with Vogan Nestoris. If anything, he protected his vassals. Timeline 260 AC: Baelon was born. 269 AC: Baelon began to take an interest in reading and learning; was taught in various fields. 270 AC: Baelon was taught finances by his father, Lysaro. 272 AC: He begins to learn about the Game, and starts to play along with it. 276 AC: The Duel breaks out, Baelon doesn’t participate. 281 AC: Lysaro swears fealty to Vogan, the coup in Lys occurs, Sathmantes shows up at Lys again with a Volantene army. Family and Supporting Characters. Lysaro Rogare: 38, Premier of House Rogare, his father (Gift: Agent) Johanna Nahohr: 37, his mother (Gift: Fertility) Baelon Rogare: 20 Daemion Rogare: 20, his first brother (Gift: Martially Adept) Mysaria Rogare: 20, his first sister (Gift: Authoritative) Visenya Rogare: 18, his second sister (Gift: Fertility) Aeryn Rogare: 16, his second brother (Gift: Fanatic) Maelys Rogare: 14, his third brother (Gift: Martially Adept) Lysarei Rogare: 10, his third sister (Gift: Agility) Jaehanys Rogare: 10, his fourth brother (Gift: Autodidactic) Samarro Rogare: 66, his great-uncle (Gift: Magnate) Larra Vhassyl: 66, his grandmother Daena Rogare: 28, his first half-aunt Serenei Rogare: 26, his second half-aunt Qorros Rogare, the Lord Aeturno: 24, his half-uncle & his father’s primary bodyguard (Gift: Towering) Vaario - a Red Priest serving the Rogares (Gift: Authoritative) Saralla - a headstrong slave serving Lady Johanna (Gift: Cunning) Ichorn Lohar - one of Lysaro’s Swan’s Swords (Gift: Martially Adept) Shier Nahohr - one of Lysaro’s Swan’s Swords (Gift: Duelist) Drazenko Maar - one of Lysaro’s Swan’s Swords (Gift: Berserk) Moredo Ormollen - one of Lysaro’s Swan’s Swords (Gift: Duelist) Khoraine Sathmantes - one of Lysaro’s Swan’s Swords (Gift: Martially Adept) Category:Essos Category:Essosi Category:Lyseni Category:The Kingdom of the Three Daughters Category:House Rogare Category:The Rogare Family